


爱丽丝

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	爱丽丝

堂本刚新交了一个男朋友 很帅 很懂他 很好 好到堂本刚觉得自己一定与他共度余生  
要说有哪里堂本刚不是很满意的  
‘他 好像 有点 小’ 和男友一起去上厕所悄悄瞄男友那里的堂本刚如是想着

这一天来的很快 也许不是太快 两个灵魂契合的人想要真正的拥有对方是太正常不过的事了

‘虽然他小 但是他长的帅啊 而且万一技术不错呢 不一长短论英雄嘛’ 在浴室准备就绪的堂本刚看着镜子 安慰着自己

“刚 我等着一天好久了 我。。。我可以抱抱你吗”  
“恩 光一 我真的 好喜欢你 虽然。。。 不过为了你 我可以变成攻的 我们一定会很幸福的”  
“哈？？？？”  
“啊 我没有别的意思 我绝对不会因为你小就嫌弃你的”  
“你是说 你觉得 我短？？？”  
“我 哎呀 我又不是那种看长度的人”  
“？？？我今天就让你好好见识一下 旦那桑的长度” 光一一手把刚按下 揭开浴袍 将刚的头凑近已经半勃起的性器  
‘就是不长啊’刚注视着光一的下体  
“唔~~” 堂本刚震惊的抬头 WTF 自己嘴里粗大的那根 真的是自己之前见过的那根吗  
‘我。。我瞎了’堂本刚陷入了沉思  
“恩 我小吗”光一见他已失神 抽出性器 一把把刚拎起来 摸摸已经润滑好的后穴  
“不是觉得我小 相当攻方吗 润滑做的这么好 怎么攻啊” 光一轻笑  
“啊啊啊啊 好。。好大 好长 恩 到。。。到底了 不能 不能再进去了”  
“不是 嫌我小吗 现在还觉得我小吗”  
“不不不 好。。好爽”  
“我小吗 小还这么爽？ 小还能让你只靠后面就射出来了？ 刚不经操啊”  
“没有 扣酱好大 啊啊啊啊啊 又 又来了”

看着爱人帅气的睡颜 刚还是不由的看向光一的下体 ！！！！！ 就是小啊 算了 小怎么样 爽就行 一定是自己嘴小后穴紧（*/∇＼*）

兵库巨蛋：爷我就没受过这种委屈  
刚的大眼睛：我的锅我的锅


End file.
